1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and a device for controlling a fuel-operated internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel tank is normally present in motor vehicles for storing the fuel. The fuel tank is equipped with a tank venting system. The tank venting system is used for sealing the tank to prevent fuel or fuel vapors from escaping from the tank in an uncontrolled manner. With the help of a controllable tank venting system, a tank venting valve may be opened and the pressure may be modified in a controlled manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,412 describes a hybrid vehicle in which an internal combustion engine is started or shut off as a function of the load of the active carbon filter in the tank venting system.